narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Tanaka
' ' !Critique is very welcome! Hana Tanaka (たなか はな ,Tanaka Hana) Is an OC/RPC createt for the Naruto universe by NamarikoShe is a Anbu-level Kunoichi and Member of Team Tsuri. Background (!The Informations are all in work!) Hana was born in a unknown village in the water riche. To her 9 birthday was her live near normal, provided that her parents are after a fight divorced.After that she lived only with her Mother , now she hates her dad and his family. Two years later at a festival that the fillage calebrated ,was her village destroyed, her mother died at this day.Hana has sworn, to kill her father for his treason and for that he let they alone, if he dared to come under her eyes. From now she has put much time in her training,it was hard Hana has don't learn to fight before but,her half sitrer show her how to use sigel .In a temple she learn Dim-Mak.So she has lived for a while a solitary life.Later she lived in in Cha no Kuni, and try to found out who the Ninja are where killed her mother. The feudal lords that she as Tsubaki nab, she seen them as training. '12-13 years old ' Hana hear about the Chunin exam and appearance ,as Kusa Gakure ninja.Her partners was named Kai and Toko, she loved them as if they were her brothers.Ibiki’s exam was really hard for her, she was happy that it was a test.The exam in the forest was easy,she Kai and Toko have split up, and Hana has quickly found the scroll.In the first fight of the exam she fought against a girl from Amegakure that use water jutsus, to this fight Hana use wind jutsus she stayed there and won.The last fight was hard, but she won Hana's opponent was again a girl that use earth jutsus and fire jutsus. Hana often hanging up with Naruto,he was the first guy who talk to her, because his apartment was near to hers.In the Time that she was with Naruto she forgot her hate and sadness about her mothers dead. So she has met Sasuke first he don't like her,he though she is childish and can not be serious like Naruto.When they quarreled, Hana has blabs and tells him that she understands him, because her family has died too.Later turned out that Kai and Toko were trailers of Orochimaru and since the invasion of Konoha they are by him. In her last mission with Team 7 all think she was killed by Aoi Rokushō ,as she was pierced from the Sword of the Thunder God, she fall from a clip Sasuke try to keep her but she falled. From now all though that she was died. '15-16 ' After the two years,she goes back to Konoha as she search an Nuke-Ninja with a high bounty . Here it has been recognized by Naruto, even though at first he thought she was a ghost.She just wanted to see if someone is in her apartment as he appeared. Later she became a Anbu,Danzo wanted it so Hana would not because of the Tattoo,but she became a Anbu later even if not entirely voluntary.As Anbu she found out more information about her village and the ninjas that destroyed it.She found out that they are old allied of Konoha,and that they already want to destroy her village long time ago. Now Hana has angangiert a spy to find out more, and she had luck that she changed her Name and don't say where she come from ,as she was the first time in Konoha. She was much time in the bibliothec from Konoha,and try to create her own jutsus,but her jutsus dont work. One jutsu she worked much time it was something like a forbidden time jutsu , that Hana has find in a secret room,she though that it was a jutsu that Orochimaru let there back. First she did not understand it but, she advanced it so good how it going.In each case one half of the jutsu she has translated into a scroll that she has always with her. After a mission in Amegakure who she should get informations she was banished from konoha, after it has been found out that she angangiert a spy.After this she joined Akatsuki. Naruto did not know why she was banned, but he want to found it out. As he found her scroll he accidentally activated the jutsu, on which Hana failed trough a accident Hana and Naruto comes in the past.Shortly after the establishment of Konoha. First she didn't know what happened.Hana was a little bit before Naruto there, and she took her intention, now she was by herself sure that she'll change her future. There she working as medic nin.So Hana often working with Kimatsu Uchiha but Hana say only Kim, first they was rivals because Hana was in love with Ikyto Kims brother, but later they became good friends.Kim was the only who now about the accident and her plans.They support themselves. Hanas plan was, first to eliminate the clan leader whose idea it was to destroy heir village, but first she wants to find out where it is.As she had entered the office, and wanted to talk with Hashirama was Naruto pushed from Danzo into the office on the grounds that he has allegedly spying there.But they were talked out, Hana had a clue what Naruto wanted, she told him that he should go out of her way and not talk about the accident to no one.For Naruto, she has tried to resolve the jutsu that holds thers images here, for this she had to find the other jutsus what she want for it,so she found out that the secret room was not one from Orochimaru it was from the hokage,there should be hidden all the secret jutsus but the jutsus she want were not here. So she decided, that everything she did to rewrite again from her head.It turned out that it was not a good idea to do it in a public library, then her records are all fallen down and Madara has seen what it was,he asked only for her happiness where a simple medic has something like that thought she at least.Then that she don't know the jutsu was was developed by him. (rest coming soon) Personality She is a bit shy but mostly she is a neutral person.She is an really free character,because of that she hates rules and when someone say what she should do,so Hana has mostly stress with Tsunade. Her wish is to bee free, for that reason Hana don't wear her headband and is not really long on a please. She always try to look happy in spite she Wants to cry.And she is an unusual loyal . Appearance Hana has brown hair, blue eyes ,and fair skin. She wear something like a brown haori under it she wear a ninja T-shirt.Also she wear brown long boots with heels and dark blue gloves.Inter alia she wear a delicate purple skirt,under it a black shorts.Her hair she tees up in to a ponytail also she has a fringe, time to time she wear a white poncho. Abilities Hana's abilities as a ninja in her age were deficient,she just learn from her mother hot to use Fūinjutsu but,fter a serious injuryafter much training she could easily compete with the others.She was not interested on studying,she only want to test herself. After a serious injury she is poor in chakra control,because their chakra flow is since that not very functional,that cost her a lot of chakra. Hana has strong Chakra but if she use it too much it hurt her self, her elements are water and wind but she can change her chakra in a artificial fire that can freeze. Status Part I Quotes (To Kim)A smile is a gift that everyone can afford. (To Clan leader,after he was nice to her)you will die soon? (To herself) The hell, that are the other people. (To Madara)People are for you, just as good as you need them. (To Naruto)Naruto! that happens when you touch my stuff! ''(To Madara)''What would happen if I would say that in about 80-90 years I've made something stupid with it and now here I am" Trivia * First , was Tsubaki meant to be her half-sister. * She has changed her name to complete with her past. * Hana leads a double life. * Tsubaki is a Nukenin. * She was often in the temple of her village it was one of the largest temples in the water-rich. *Hana don't like festivals,because her was village destroyed at one. *The will that flows trough my vens, is free and don't even listen to me! Reference Deviantart Photobucket Blingee Flickr Category:Original Character